The Life of Bosch
by Shinryushadow
Summary: Bosch is a small kid who was almost killed from a dangerous accident, before he could die, his soul was taken from his body and attached to a small plushie, yes, this may inconvenience him, but at least he isn't dead. [Story's kinda mixed up for now.]
1. Bosch's first encounter with pokemon

This is Bosch, he is a 11 year old kid. He has long, black hair, blue eyes, and he's about regular size for his age. When he was just a baby, his parents disappeared out of nowhere, but before they left, they put the little baby in a basket and set him on the step of an orphanage. He was taken in by the kind owner of that orphanage and raised well until one day he decided to run away to look for his parents. All he had was a rusted pokeball and his ragged clothes.

He started his search for his parents in Fuschia city, the place of his birth. He looked and looked in this town, he talked to neighbors, townspeople, and even the store keepers, but to no avail, he had no information to tell him where is parents were.

He did this for towns and cities all across the country, until he came to a town by the name of Celedon. He was a year older now, and still had the same old black hair, blue eyes, ragged clothes, and the rusty pokeball around his neck. He saw a tall man, with a large sword, and silver hair looking around, then going into a restaurant. Bosch saw this man and noticed something different about him, and was fascinated, and just followed the man into the restaurant. When Bosch looked for him, the man was gone.

Bosch was sad, so he walked back outside and looked around. "I guess I'll just have to wait for him some other time." the boy said to himself. He then walks around the town, enjoying the sights, but not forgetting his goal to find his parents. He reached cycling road and passed under the counter, avoiding sight from the man there.

When he got out of the building, he looked at two bikers riding around a woman, who was scared to death. "Hey, leave her alone!" Bosch called out. The bikers heard this and looked at the boy, then started laughing.

"Yeah, and who's gonna stop us, little kid?" the bigger man calls out, stopping his bike, and the other guy doing the same. "It's not like you could do anything to us!" he calls out again.

Bosch hears the man and sighs. He knew he couldn't take both of the guys at the same time, but...he had to try. "I will!" the kid cried out.

The man hears this and starts to snicker, then goes to a full blown evil laugh. "You? You're gonna try and stop me?!" he calls out, trying to hold back the laughing, but then gets off his bike and looks at the kid. "And...how will you be doing that?" he asks.

Bosch hears the man and scowls. "Like...this!" he yells out, then punches the guy straight in the nose, making him fall the other way.

The woman sees her chance to escape and starts running, but the other biker runs after her and scoops her up, and lifts her over his shoulder. "And where are you going?" he asks.

The bigger biker looks at the kid and stands up, his face red, and a vein popping out of his head. "How dare you disrespect me, Alex, the leader of the Gyarados Gang!" he yells out, then kicks the boy in the gut, sending him rolling a few feet back.

Bosch gets up slowly and looks at the man. "I don't care who you are, you can't pick on that woman!" he calls out, then rushes at Alex again.

Alex sees this and smiles, then sidesteps and kicks Bosch's back, sending him into the ground, but when he hit the ground, a mysterious thing happened, the pokeball on Bosch's neck had burst open in a bright, white light, and a battle-scarred Sneasel was revealed.

"What's this, the kid has some pokemon?" Alex asks, surprised, then takes out a pokeball of his own, but was too slow, the Sneasel vanished from the ground and slashed Alex's hand, making him drop the pokeball.

The Sneasel then went and started slashing Alex until he had countless slashes in his body, making him fall down onto the ground.

The peon with the woman started to run, trying to get away from the battle hungry Sneasel, but was actually cut off by the Sneasel, who jumped at the man and slashed at his stomach, making him fall backwards.

Bosch just watched this in disbelief. Was this really happening, or was he just dreaming? Was this reality, or just a figment of his imagination?

The Sneasel caught the woman and set her on the ground, she had fainted from the events that occurred. The Sneasel then walked over to Bosch and stared at him.

Bosch looks up at the Sneasel and then smiles, then stands up slowly, still having pain from the two hits that he received. "Are...you...friendly?" he asks. The Sneasel nods and points to the rusted pokeball. "This?" Bosch asks. "This is just a pokeball that was left for me from my parents."

The Sneasel nods and looks at Bosch, then touches the center of the pokeball and is engulfed in a red light and sucked into the pokeball. The boy looks at this in disbelief, then goes over to the woman, who was regaining conciousness and helps her up. "Are you alright?" he asks.

The woman looks around, then looks at the boy and nods. "Yes, I'm alright...and thank you for helping me." she says, then gives him a wallet and walks off toward Celedon.

Bosch opens the wallet and looks at the money. "Wow, she gave me this?" he asks himself, then puts the wallet in the pocket of his rags and head toward Celedon. He was hungry.

When he reaches the restaurant in Celedon, he walks up to the door and walks in, then seats himself at a table. A waiter arrives shortly after and gives him a menu. "My name is John, and I'll be serving you today." the man says.

Bosch takes a quick look at the menu and spots something he likes. "Hello, erm, can I have the chicken strips and some coke?" he asks. The Waiter nods and writes down the order, then goes to the kitchen and starts the meal.

Bosch looks around the place and smiles. "Wow, this is the first time I've actually eaten in a restaurant." he says, then spots a door, which opens and reveals the man that he saw, the one with the big sword and silver hair. Bosch waves at the man and receives a wave from the man, who walks over to the table.

"Hey there kid, I saw what you did out on cycling road, and I have to say that I'm impressed, standing up to guys at least four times your size." he says. "What's your name?" he asks, extinding a hand.

Bosch smiles and shakes Sol's hand. "My name's Bosch." he says, his life has picked up since he left the orphanage, hasn't it?

Sol looks at the pokeball around Bosch's neck and blinks. "So you're a pokemon trainer, right?" he asks.

Bosch sighs as he hears Sol. "Well, not really, I just started." he says, thinking about what happened.

Sol tilts his head and thinks for a second, then snaps his fingers. "Hey, how would you like to help me with something?" he asks, then gets up.

Bosch hears the man and smiles. "Sure, I'd love to help you. What is it that you need helping with?" he asks.

Sol smiles and points toward the door. "Follow me." he says, then walks to the door.


	2. Bosch's spiritual experience

Bosch's spirit wanders around HQ and winds up in his room and the spirit sighs. "Wow, being a spirit really sucks." he says. Just as he says that, a portal appears in front of Bosch and spits out a Prinplup, but this Prinplup is different, it has tiny demon wings on it's back, a pack on it's waist, a sharp beak, and a bold, blue color for it's whole body, excluding it's white stomach, and it has two peg legs.

The Prinplup looks at Bosch and puts it's hand on it's head. "Hey there, dood!" he says, in a very cheerful voice. Bosch blinks and waves. "Erm...hello, who are you?" he asks. The Prinplup looks at Bosch and smiles. "I'm a Prinny, dood. And I'll be your spirit guide while you look to cleanse your sinful soul dood." he says. Bosch cocks his head and blinks. "Erm...sinful soul...? Spirit guide?" he asks.

Bosch looks at the Prinny and sighs. "Okay, I guess anything is better than staying here." he says. The Prinny waves for Bosch to follow him as he starts walking to the portal. "Follow me, dood." he says. Bosch nods and follows him into the portal.

As they walk into a portal, they reach a tunnel that seems to be rotating with many dark colors, like puple, black, dark green and a dark blue, with a small light at the end. But before that, on the sides of the tunnel, there's statues of Bosch, that are facing each other, staring down solemnly, as though they are staring at people who are passing by.

Bosch looks around, then at the Prinny. "What is this place?" he asks. The Prinny looks up at Bosch and laughs. "This is Limbo, where your judgment is decided, dood." the Prinny says. Bosch looks at the Prinny and blinks. "Judgment?" he asks. The Prinny looks at Bosch and smiles. "Of course, you didn't think you could get to heaven or hell that easily, did you dood?" he asks. Bosch looks down at his feet and sighs. "But I'm not ready to move on to the afterlife." he says. The Prinny looks at Bosch again and sighs. "Well, this is how it works, dood." he says.

Bosch looks at the Prinny. "So what happens if I pass through these adjacent statues of myself?" he asks. The Prinny looks at Bosch and shrugs. "I don't know, exactly, because it's different for every other person, dood." he says. Bosch's head falls a bit and he sighs. "So much for my Spirit Guide." he says.

Bosch looks ahead at the two statues and sighs. "Well, I guess it's now or never." he says, then walks in between them. As he walks in between them, a Seviper drops down from the sky. Bosch sees this and sweatdrops. "Okay, so as I walk in between the statues, a pokemon appears." he says. Bosch looks at the Prinny and blinks. "Okay, how will I do this?" he asks. The Prinny looks at Bosch and gives a thumbs-up. "I can act as your pokemon, dood." he says. Bosch sighs. "Okay, so what can you do?" he asks. The Prinny looks in his pack and then closes it. "Okay, in your terms, I would have: Iron claw, Hyper Beam, Fury attack, and strength." he says. Bosch smiles, then looks at the Seviper. "Okay, let's get ready, Prinny." he says.

Battle 1

The Seviper slides around and jumps, it's tail glows silver. "It's about to use an Iron Tail, you need to dodge!" Bosch calls out. The Prinny nods and steps to the left. "Now, use Strength!" he calls out. The Prinny grabs the Seviper's tail and swings it at one of the statues, making it crumble and the Seviper slinks to...its...stomach, and it's fangs glow purple and they sink into the Prinny, seeming to have a small effect. "Okay, now use hyper beam while it's latched onto you!" he says. The Prinny takes a skull out of its bag and a multi-colored beam shoots out, knocking the Seviper into the other statue, knocking it down, and defeating the Seviper. "Well, that's one down." he says.

End battle

Bosch looks to the Prinny. "Are you alright?" he asks. The Prinny looks at Bosch and nods. "I guess I am, dood. I didn't even feel that attack, dood." he says. Bosch blinks at this. "Really?" he asks. The Prinny nods again. "Yeah, I wonder why, though." he says. Bosch looks ahead. "So how many do you think left?" he asks. The Prinny shrugs and looks ahead with Bosch. "I don't really know, dood." he says.

Bosch looked ahead and sighed. "Well, from what I see, there's only about two left." he says. The Prinny looks at Bosch and blinks. "Why are you sighing, dood? I have to do all of the work, dood." he says. Bosch looks at the Prinny and blinks, this was true. "Well, I really want to go back to Snagem, because I had a lot of friends there." he says. The Prinny looks from Bosch, to the light. "Well, if it wasn't your time, maybe you'll go back to earth, dood." he says. Bosch's eyes light up as he hears this, then walks into the next path of the statues and a Glalie floats down. Bosch sees this and smirks. "Okay, this should be easy." he says.

Battle 2

Bosch looks at the Prinny with a smile and then at the Glalie. "If this thing won't move, then we will, use Metal claw!" he says. The Prinny's hands glow silver, and they slam into the Glalie, hitting its weak point for massive damage. The Glalie floats back up and shoots an ice beam at the Prinny, doing small damage. Bosch smiles and looks at the Prinny. "Use metal claw again!" he says. The Prinny's fins glow silver again, and he slams the fin into the Glalie, making it bounce off the two statues, pulverizing them, and making the Glalie faint. 

End battle 2

Bosch looks to the sides of him and sees that the Glalie is gone, along with the two statues of him and blinks. "Well that's weird." he says. He then looks ahead and smiles. "Well, it seems that only one battle remains." he says. The Prinny looks at Bosch and nods. "I'm ready whenever you are." he says, then starts walking towards the last adjacent statues, with Bosch following. _"I wonder what happens after we complete this last battle? What will happen to me? What will happen to the Prinny...?"_he thinks to himself. _"Well, I guess that will be answered after this is over."_ he says. 

As they walk into the last pair of adjacent statues, a person seems to be floating down this time, not a pokemon. As the person lands to the ground, he keeps his head down, trying not to be revealed. "Well, well, well. It seems someone has come across a bit of trouble in the world of the living." the person says. Bosch steps back a bit. "Who are you?" he asks. The person laughs. "How sad, you don't remember me." the person says. Bosch thinks a bit and blinks. "I will ask once more, who are you?" he asks again. "The person lifts his head and smiles. "Oh, it's just little old me." he says. Bosch steps forward with a look of shock on his face. "Tim?!" he says, surprised that he was here. Tim smiles and takes a step towards Bosch. "Ding, ding, ding!" he says. "You win the grand prize, a battle with me!" he says, taking a pokeball out and releases a Typhlosion. "This is my little buddy, Typhlosion, I snagged him when I first joined Snagem, he's been with me ever since." he says. Bosch sees this and looks to the Prinny. "Okay Prinny, get ready!" he says.

Battle 3

Tim looks at Bosch and smiles. "Okay Typhlosion, use flamethrower!" he says. Typhlosion lets out a roar and a stream of fire. "Prinny, use fury attack!" he says. The Prinny jumps up, avoiding the flamethrower, and takes out two daggers, swinging them, and making 5 blades fly at the Typhlosion, each one hitting the Typhlosion's stomach, making it cringe. Tim sees this and growls. "Okay Typhlosion, use flamethrower again!" he says. Bosch thinks and snaps his fingers. "Okay Prinny, use hyper beam!" he says. The Prinny takes out the skull again and a huge beam comes out, engulfing the flamethrower and the Typhlosion. When the beam fades out, the Typhlosion is smoldering, laying flat on it's stomach. Tim hangs his head down and returns his Typhlosion.

End battle 3 

"That was a good battle, Bosch. You have become a pretty decent trainer." he says. Bosch smiles and looks at Tim. "Yes it was, it got me thinking about all of the things I went through and learned in the world of the living." he says. Tim walks to Bosch and holds his hand out, and holds his head up with a smile. "Nice to meet you again, Bosch." he says. Bosch takes his hand and shakes it. "Nice to see you again, too, Tim." he says. Tim smiles again and fades away.

Bosch looked ahead and started to walk toward the end of the tunnel, thinking about what happened, and looks to the Prinny. "So...I guess it's over now, we walk through this light and the unknown happens." he says. He smiles as he walks through.


	3. The Adventure at Lilycove

Mission

Lost at Sea

I have just recieved reports on a few boats that mysteriously disappear after the leave Lilycove Harbor. The leave but never come back. One boat though left to investigate what was going on and never came back but before they disappeared they sent a video to us and it seems when the boats get out to sea just far enough to no one can see them a thick fog covers the area and the boat is never seen again. Strange no? Well your mission is to go to Lilycove Harbor and get a boat from someone and go see what is causing the boats to disappear. You make up what is making them disappear so be creative.

Objective- Find out why the boats are disappearing.

Opposition- You must fight at least 3 wild pokemon but the more you fight the better the rewards. 

Pokemon- You my catch one wild water, ground, ice, or rock pokemon.

Rewards- Depends on story and how many pokemon you choose to battle.

Bosch pegs from his room, all while reading the mission brief that he had chosen and gets his backpack, and looks at his pokemon: Piplup, Ralts, Weavile, Cranidos, Magneton, and Cyndaquil. "Yep, they're all there, dood." he says to himself. "So these boats are disappearing and I have to see what's causing it?" he asks himself. He then closes the bag and slings it over his shoulder and looks ahead. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard, dood." he says. "I mean, I take a boat, bash some heads, and find out what's causing this." he says, then walks out the doors of HQ.

Bosch grabs his hoverboard and blinks. "Wow, this thing is pretty big compared to me, dood." he says, then hops on. He sits down and starts thinking. "Okay, so how will I get a boat?" he asks himself. "I can't really ask someone for one, because they might find me frightening and run away, I don't have the money to buy one, and I don't think I can rent one...But...I can't steal, can I?" he asks himself. He then looks down and sees the Tohjo falls getting smaller and smaller as he looks ahead. "I guess I'll ask around town, and hope that no one tries to kill me, dood." he says.

Bosch looks down at the scenery and smiles. "Hmm...this is nice, just cruising in silence." he says. Just then his stomach growls at him. "Aww, dood." he says. "I should make a pit stop first..." he says. He blinks as he looks down and sees nothing but water. "Well, this is just great, dood." he says. He then sees a bunch of Remoraid hopping in and out of the water and he blinks. "Maybe I should just eat one of those juicy Remoraid." he says, then flies down close to the river and releases his Magneton and Piplup. "Okay, dood, let's get that Remoraid!" he says.

Battle 1

Bosch looks in the water and smiles. "Okay, use dischrage in the the water!" he says. The Magneton glows yellow and throws an electrical charge at the water, making most of the Remoraid run away, but two stay. One Remoraid shoots out a Water gun at Magneton, doing a small bit of damage, while the other one shoots a Psybeam at Piplup, making it slide back a little, and doing a bit of damage. "Okay Piplup, use Grass knot on the Remoraid on the left!" he says. Piplup nods and a vine appears around the first Remoraid, then forms a knot and tightens, making the Remoraid faint. "Now Magneton, use Thunderbolt on the other Remoraid!" he says. Magneton makes an echoing noise and glows yellow, and lets out a whole bunch of electricity on the Remoraid, making it faint.

End battle

Bosch returns his two pokemon and swoops down to the water and picks up the two dead remoraid and flies away, looking for some land to cook these on. "Wow, these look pretty good, dood." he says, then blinks. "Okay, so what do I do with them until I get to dry land?" he asks himself, then sighs and puts them in his backpack. "Well, I could always clean them when we are about to cook them." he says, then looks down. "It looks like we won't be getting to dry land anytime soon..." he says, then hears his stomach again. "Dammit, will you shut up?!" he yells, then punches himself in the gut, making an oomph. "Dang, shouldn't have done that." he moans, then sits down as the hoverboard keeps floating on.

About thirty minutes later, arguing to himself all the way, Bosch looks down to see a forest, and on one of the edges, a shore. "Aha!" he says, then starts going downward and lands on the shore. "Okay, first, I need to clean these fish." he says, then takes them out of his backpack and goes to the water and starts rubbing the dirt off with his flippers and goes back to sand and sets the Remoraid down and reaches into his backpack and releases his Cranidos. "Okay, Cranidos, take some of those rocks and put them in a circle." he says. Cranidos nods and starts picking a few rocks up with his small hands and putting some on his head and brings them over to where Bosch is. After two trips, the circle of rocks is complete. "Now, Cranidos, keep watch while I get some firewood." he says.

He then goes to the edge of the forest and grabs a few twigs off the ground and a few sturdy sticks and walks back over to Cranidos and puts the twigs in a tepee shape and releases Piplup, Cyndaquil, Weavile and Ralts. "Cyndaquil, use ember to start the fire on those sticks, Weavile, you cut both the fish into equal thirds, and Piplup, you provide water on the fish so they don't get dirty, and Ralts, you can play for a bit." he says. The pokemon spread out, doing their jobs as told and Cyndaquil is the first to come back and smiles. "Cyndaquil, you wait by the fire, we'll be meeting there soon." he says. Bosch watches as Weavile precisely cuts the fish into thirds and brings them to Bosch. "Nice job, Weavile, and you too, Piplup." he says. "Now Ralts, I'm going to need you now." he says, then puts the sticks through the pieces of fish. "Ralts, keep the pieces of fish over the fire using Psychic." he says. Ralts nods and glows blue, and the sticks with the fish on them float over the fire. "Now Cyndaquil, use flamethrower on the fire to make it larger." he says. Cyndaquil gives a quick 'cynda' and shoots a flame out of it's mouth, making the fire bigger, and more intense.

After a minute or so, Bosch looks at the fish and then at Piplup. "Now Piplup, use water gun on the fire." he says. Piplup shoots some water from it's mouth and extinguishes the fire, the fish still floating. He moves the sticks out of the way and looks at Ralts. "Okay, put the sticks in the sand, so each can claim their own fish." he says. The sticks float down and stick in the sand, and each pokemon walks over, choosing one of their liking, while Bosch does the same. "Okay guys, eat up!" he says, as he starts snapping his beak on one. "...okay..." he says, then thinks of something and takes the fish off and shoves the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing it whole. "That was good, dood." he says. He then looks to his pokemon and smiles as he sees them happily chewing on the fried Remoraid. (YAY CANIBALISM, DOOD)

As the pokemon finish their food, the put the sticks in the sand, and Bosch looks at them. "Was that good?" he asks. The pokemon nod and look around. "Okay guys, I think we had better be heading to Lilycove now." he says, and returns each of them. He looks to the ocean and smiles. "Wow, that's one beautiful sight." he says. He then sees a bulge in the water and blinks. "What's that?" he asks. The bulge then breaks, revealing a Octillery, obviously mad. "Umm...sorry for eating your children?" he says, trying to sound innocent. The Octillery fires an Ice beam at him. "AHH!" he yells, barely dodging it. "Okay, if you don't want to play nice, neither will I!" he says, then takes out a pokeball. "Okay Magneton, let's battle!" he says, releasing it.

Battle 2

Bosch looks at the Octillery and smiles. "Okay Magneton, start this off with a Thunderbolt!" he says. Magneton glows a bright yellow, and releases a bolt of lightning, that hits the Octillery right between the eyes, shocking it and doing great damage. The Octillery shakes it off and fires a ball of fire at Magneton, obviously a Flamethrower, hitting the Magneton straight on, and making it melt a bit. "Okay Magneton, use Thunder wave on the Octillery!" he says. Magneton glows a dim yellow and shoots out a small bolt that wraps around the Octillery and eventually going into its mouth/cannon thing, and Paralyzing it. The Octillery's head hits the ground and it does nothing, not being able to attack from Paralysis. Bosch takes out a pokeball and puts it in the snag machine, and hurls it at the Octillery, sucking it in with a red light. The ball turns red and shakes once...twice...and three times! The Octillery was caught!

End battle

Bosch puts the pokeball in his backpack and sighs. "Now if there aren't anymore distractions, I think I'll go to Lilycove now." he says. He hops on his hoverboard and floats a bit and takes off toward Lilycove. As he's in the air he starts thinking. "I never used to like fish before I became a Prinny, maybe it's the penguin in me that wants the fish." he says. He then looks down at the scenery again and smiles. "Well, I guess Lilycove will be coming up soon." he says, then looks ahead for any sign of a town.

About an hour later he reaches the town of Lilycove and sighs. "Dood, why did it have to far away, dood?" he asks himself. He lands in the middle of the town and puts the hoverboard in his backpack and sighs. "Well, I'm here, dood." he says. He then looks up to see a little boy staring at him. "Oh, hello there, dood." he says. The boy continues to stare and grabs a stick and pokes him. Being poked he blinks. "Erm...excuse me, what are you doing, dood?" he asks. The boy just keeps poking him. His left eye starts to twitch and he moves and eats the stick and looks at the boy again, who is staring in amazement. The boy then throws a pokeball at Bosch and it bounces off his beak. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" He yells. "I'M NOT A POKEMON!" he continues.

The boy just stares and throws another pokeball, this time hitting him in the forehead and knocking him over. He gets up and stares at the boy. "Don't do that again." he says. The boy just stares and throws another pokeball at him, this time it's thrown hard, making him go back a bit, and he growls. "DAMN YOU BOY!" He yells, then starts to expand a bit. "Uh oh." he says, then energy is released, making him explode in the boy's face, covering him with soot. In Bosch's place was nothing, he had used the distraction as a way to escape. The boy looks at the scene and his mouth opens wide, and he runs away, thinking he killed a pokemon.

Bosch winds up at the end of Lilycove, where the boats are going out, not knowing the danger that awaits them. He walks down some steps and sees a group of people on a boat and waves at them with one of his flippers. "Hey, do you think I can borrow this boat, dood?" he asks. The man just laughs. "You really think I would let you borrow this boat?" he asks, still laughing. Bosch blinks at the man and starts walking closer. "Why wouldn't you let me? I mean, I know some people that would love to cut you up if I pay them, or say that you were brutalizing me, dood." he says. The man starts laughing even more. "What can you do? Call an army of stuffed animals?" he says, laughing even harder. Bosch puts his flipper to his head and jumps on the boat. "No, but I can either borrow this boat, or throw you off, you pick." he says. The men all start laughing and one picks him up by one of his wings. "What can you do to us, peck us to death?" He asks, still laughing. Bosch sighs and kicks the man in his groin, making him drop Bosch and slowly back away, falling off the boat. Bosch now looks at the remaining men and sighs. "So, do you want to end up like him, or do you want to cooperate, dood?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

One of the men jumps at him, attempting to grab him, Bosch just sidesteps and the man falls off boat. "Really guys, I don't want any violence against dumb asses, dood." he says. Two more men run at Bosch, infuriated from the comments. Bosch ducks and the men just fly over his head, and slide off the boat. All that was remaining was the leader. Bosch looks at the man and sighs. "Before you do something stupid and try to tackle me, do you have any pokemon, dood?" he asks. The man blinks and takes out two pokeballs. "Yeah, I have pokemon, why?" he asks, trying to sound calm. Bosch looks at the man and sighs. "What do you say to a pokemon battle, dood?" he asks. The man laughs a bit and releases a Graveler and a Tentacool. "Okay, then let's have a wager, if you happen to win, I will let you use my boat, but if I win, I get to take one of your pokemon." he says. Bosch nods and releases Piplup and Magneton. "Let's do this!" he says.

Battle 3

Bosch looks at his pokemon and smiles. "Magneton, use thunderbolt on the Tentacool!" he says. Magneton glows yellow and a huge lightning bolt comes from the magnets on the Magneton and envelop the Tentacool in a yellow light, once it stops, the Tentacool is paralyzed and hurt badly. Bosch looks at his Piplup and smiles. "Now, Piplup, use grass knot on the Graveler!" he commands. Piplup holds its flippers out and a vine comes out of nowhere and wraps around the Graveler and forms a tight knot, and tightens around the Graveler, squeezing the life out of it, and making it faint. The man backs up a bit and looks at his Tentacool. "Tentacool, use Poison Jab on the Piplup!" the man says. The Tentacool jumps up and stabs one of it's tentacles into Piplup, making it fly back a bit, and damaging it a bit. Bosch smiles and looks at his Magneton. "Okay, Magneton, finish this with a Thunderbolt!" he says. Magneton glows yellow and throws a bolt at the Tentacool, electrocuting it and making it faint.

End battle

As the battle finishes, Piplup glows white and starts changing shapes, it was evolving! As it stops changing shapes, the white fades with balls of light flying around it and as the flash stops, a Prinplup is revealed. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Bosch says as he sees the Prinplup. The man looks at Bosch and blinks. Bosch turns to the man and blinks. "Well, it looks like I won, and I get to use the boat." he says. The man puts his head down and sighs. "I guess, but you had better return it in one piece, or else you will die!" he says. Bosch returns his pokemon and nods. "Don't worry, dood, I'll bring it back!" he says. The man sighs and walks off the boat. Bosch goes to the helm of the boat and starts it. "Okay dood, it's time to take off!" he says. He then stops everything and blinks. "How do I work this thing?" he asks himself.

Bosch grabs a lever on the control panel and pulls it and the boat starts moving forward. "Hah, I'm awesome, dood!" he says. The boat pulls out of the docks and starts into the large body of water on the east of Lilycove. Bosch looks out of the windshield and smiles. "So this is what it's like to drive a boat..." he says. He then squints and sees a dense fog rolling in. "So this is the fog that's been swallowing the boats?" he asks himself. He then pulls the lever back a bit, making the boat go slower and approach the fog carefully. As he does this, he sees a giant figure in the middle of the fog. "What's that, dood?" he asks. A very faint sound is heard from the middle of the fog. "_Cthulhu fhtagn." _is all that is heard. "Cthulhu fhtagn?" he asks. "What's that supposed to mean?" he continues. The shadow gains a green outline and two red circles are seen in the middle of the figure. "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"_ the figure says again.

Bosch walks out of the boat's helm and onto the deck of the boat. "Are you the one who's taking all of the boats?!" he asks. The figure raises a tentacle-like arm and wraps it around the boat. Bosch sees the tentacle and blinks. "Just what the hell is this thing, dood?" he asks, the takes out two pokeballs, and releases Magneton and Ralts. "Magneton, use Thunder on the tentacle!" he says. The Magneton sends out a bolt of lightning at the tentacle, making it get rid of the grasp on the boat.

Bosch takes out another pokeball and releases Cyndaquil. "Okay Cyndaquil, use heat wave to get rid of the fog!" he says. Cyndaquil's flame grows larger and a wave of heat comes out of it, moving the fog out of the way, revealing a giant, mutated, green Tentacruel. "What's that, dood?!" he asks in a panicked voice. He then looks in the water and sees many tentacles and many giant figures in the tentacles. "Those must be the missing boats, dood!" he says. He then looks at his pokemon and smiles. "Let's take that thing down!" he says.

Bosch looks at the Tentacruel and sighs. "Okay, Magneton, use Zap cannon on that thing! Cyndaquil, use rollout! And Ralts, you use Psychic!" he says. Magneton's magnets touch each other and a ball of pure lightning shoots at the Tentacruel making it glow yellow and smoke a bit, but not much else of an effect. Cyndaquil rolls itself in a little ball and rolls speedily, like Tails's spin dash attack and flies into the Tentacruel's head, knocking it's head back a bit. Ralts picks up the tentacles containing the boats and makes the tentacles to release the boats, and the fly back to the surface. Bosch releases his Cranidos and smiles. "Okay, before he can react, use Head Smash!" he says. Cranidos bends his knees and propels himself with a high speed and slams his head into the Tentacruel, making it sink into the water a bit.

The Tentacruel stays still and glows green and it's eyes glow red. "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn." _it says again. Bosch looks at the tentacruel. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING SAYING, DOOD?!" he yells. The Tentacruel glows again and its eyes glow red again. "In his house at R'leyh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." he says. Bosch thinks a bit. "So is this thing Cthulhu?" he asks himself. "And if he is, I guess he wants to sleep..." he says. Bosch then looks at his Ralts and thinks. "Okay Ralts, use hypnosis!" he says. Ralts's eyes glow blue and Cthulhu's eyes glow blue as well, and it sinks into the water without anything. Bosch sighs and returns his pokemon. "Well, that was easy enough..." he says.

Bosch walks into the helm of the boat and releases Ralts. "I don't have enough nerve to drive this thing back, so Ralts, use teleport on this boat and take us to the harbor." he says. Ralts nods and glows blue, and they instantly appear in Lilycove. Bosch walks out of the helm and off the boat and sees the guy he borrowed the boat from and walks up to him. "Well, here's your boat back, and tell all of the people who had their boats stolen that their boats are just down the sea a bit, dood." he says, and walks away. He looks at Ralts and sighs. "Okay, let's go back home." he says. Ralts nods and teleports them back to HQ.

Summary:

pokemon used: Piplup, Magneton

Evo Points: Piplup: 2, Magneton: 2

Pokemon defeated: Remoraid x2, Graveler, Tentacool.

Pokemon evolved from evo points: Piplup into Prinplup

Pokemon Snagged: Octillery.

Evo Points:

Piplup: 5

Magneton: 2

Went out of HQ, got hungry and battled some Remoraid and ate them, went to Lilycove and a kid started poking me with a stick and tried to catch me. I found a boat, some guys started taunting me and tried to fight me, but failed miserably. I fought the captain of the ship and won, he let me borrow the boat. I found the cause of the missing boats to be a mutated Tentacruel, similar to one of the great old ones, Cthulhu. I attacked it until it started talking in a foreign language, then told me that it dreams in R'leyh, so I decided to put it to sleep using Ralt's hypnosis. I took the boat back to the harbor and told the people that their boats were back, just down the sea a bit. I came back to HQ, having learned some new things.


	4. Bosch's first step in becoming great

Day 1 

Bosch is sitting on the couch when he starts looking through the files and he reads the mission. "The Sun Bubble, dood?". He then starts to read more and nods his head. "So this thing basically makes water evaporate at a faster pace, dood?" he asks himself. "And a Gyarados swallowed it and the lake of rage is draining, dood?" he asks. "Meanwhile, in Sinnoh, Lake Verity is being flooded?" he continues. "So maybe if I use the Sun Bubble in Lake Verity, the lake might stop flooding..." he says, then gets up and goes to his room to get his stuff.

When he reaches his room he reads something. "Okay, so no electric types, or electric type moves, dood." he says, then picks out Six pokeballs, containing: Kabutops, Octillery, Cloyster, Mantine, Starmie, and his Prinplup. "This should be pretty easy, considering that there's only an overgrown Gyarados and a bunch of angry Gyarados in the Lake of Rage, dood." he says, and puts the pokeballs in his backpack and walks out of his room. "Now...I just need to think of a strategy, dood." he says, then walks out of HQ.

When he looks to his left, he sees another person, a Vaporeon hybrid if you will, packing up and setting off for something. Bosch walks over to the person and blinks. "Taakuin, dood?" he asks.

The kid gets up and looks at Bosch. "Oh, hey there Bosch." he says, looking at him quizzically. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Bosch hears Taak and blinks. "Well, I'm going to do my Master Mission, dood." he says.

Taak blinks and shakes his head. "That's impossible, because I'm doing it." he says.

Bosch's left eye twitches. "No, I think I'll do it, dood." he says, a little irritated already.

Taak laughs stiffly and goes over to the falls. "Then what do you say to a battle, then? The winner gets to do the mission." he says.

Bosch laughs as he hears this. "You think you can beat me, dood?" he asks.

Taak looks at Bosch and nods, then goes to a different side of the falls. Bosch goes to the other side, about ten yards away from Taak and takes out a pokeball, while Taak does the same.

Rival Battle

Bosch releases his Kabutops, while Taak releases a Vaporeon. Bosch sees the Vaporeon and smiles. "Kabutops, use Night slash, dood!" he says. Kabutops rushes at Vaporeon and slashes at it with one of its sickles, that is glowing black, knocking it into a nearby wall. The Vaporeon quickly regains itself and gets to it's feet.

Taak sees this and blinks. "Okay, use Double Team!" he says. The Vaporeon nods and starts to multiply like crazy and forms a circle around the Kabutops.

Bosch sees this and sighs. "This is gonna be pretty hard, dood." he says, then looks at his Kabutops. "Use Night slash on the one closest to Taak, dood!" he says. Kabutops nods and rushes at the Vaporeon and slashes it, but the sickle just fades through, it was an illusion. "Damn, dood!" he says.

Taak smiles and looks at his Vaporeon. "Okay, now, Acid Armor!" he says. The Vaporeons let out a cry and start to fade away into the background.

Bosch sees this and starts to think. "Okay, use Rock slide!" he says. Kabutops hits the wall with one of it's sickles, making rocks all around them come down, hitting all of the Vaporeons and making them fade away, and leaving one left, who was under a huge boulder, fainted.

Taak takes out the pokeball and points it at the Vaporeon, and having it return.

Taak then takes out another pokeball and releases his Sharpedo. "Okay, Sharpedo, use Earthquake!" he says. Sharpedo floats around and slams into the ground, making the ground shake, and a hole is created under Kabutops, making it fall in, then the hole closes, leaving the Kabutops halfway above ground, and having the life squeezed out of it until it faints.

Bosch takes out Kabutops's pokeball and returns it, then the ground goes back to normal. Bosch then takes out another pokeball and releases his Starmie. "Okay Starmie, use Grass Knot, dood!" he says. Starmie lets out a cry and some vines come out of the points on Starmie, and they wrap around the Sharpedo, and start squeezing it, making it weaker, then the vines fade away.

Taak looks at his Shapedo and smiles. "Okay, use Crunch!" he says. The Sharpedo floats a bit and shoots at Starmie, then crunches down on it, making it struggle a bit. Bosch then smiles and think of something. "Now, use Rapid spin, dood!" he says.

Starmie lets out a cry and starts spinning around rapidly, making the Sharpedo fly off and hit the wall, hitting the ground, fainted.

Taak takes out Sharpedo's pokeball and returns it, then takes out another pokeball, and releases a Blastoise.

Bosch sees this and laughs. "Oh, this should be easy, dood." he says, then looks at his Starmie. "Okay, use Grass Knot again, dood!" he says. Starmie spins around and releases more vines, and they wrap around the Blastoise, tying into a knot and squeezing the Blastoise, but seemingly ineffective.

Taak smiles and looks at his Blastoise. "Okay, use Giga Impact!" he says. Blastoise shoots some water out of its bazooka things and rushes at the Starmie, slamming into it, and keeps going, slamming it into a wall, and crushing it. The Blastoise backs up a bit and admires its work.

Bosch sighs and returns his Starmie, then takes out a different pokeball and releases his Octillery. "Okay, use Energy Ball, dood!" he says. Octillery looks at Bosch and nods, then shoots out a ball of energy at the Blastoise, slamming into it, and making it fall over, fainted.

Taak takes out a pokeball and returns his Blastiose.

End Rival Battle

Taak walks over to Bosch and smiles, then extends his hand. Bosch takes Taak's hand and shakes, thinking about the battle. Taak then takes his hand away and smiles. "Well, I guess you won the battle fair and square." he says, then starts walking back to HQ, then puts his hand in the air like he's waving and smiles. "Smell ya later." he says, then walks into HQ. Bosch smiles as he hears Taak and then looks in a different direction and takes out his Mantine's pokeball and looks at it, thinking. He then releases his Mantine and hops on it's back, and they take off. "I'm hungry, dood." he says, then looks at his Mantine and smiles. "Let's go someplace to eat, dood." he says, then they swerve in a different direction, going toward the Kanto region.

Bosch lays on his back, still on Mantine and sighs. "Damn, I'm hungry, dood..." he says, then rolls over and sees a Gyarados flying next to him and waves to it. "Hello Gyarados, dood." he says, in a hungry daze, then reaches out toward it and his hand goes through and he falls off of Mantine, seeming not to care very much that he's in danger. But as he's about to hit the ground, his Mantine swoops down and Bosch lands on its back and blinks as he looks around. "What happened, dood?" he asks himself, still in a daze.

Bosch looks down from Mantine and sees Celedon city and smiles. "Hey, there's a restaurant, dood." he says. Mantine nods and goes straight down in a nose dive and comes to a sudden stop as they reach the restaurant, and Bosch rolls off and he stands up wearily and returns his Mantine, and walks inside of the restaurant and up to the counter and looks at the waiter. "Can I have the deluxe breakfast, dood?" he asks.

The man shakes his head and looks at Bosch. "Breakfast is only served til ten, and right now it's noon." he says.

Bosch's left eye twitches, but seriously, what's up with that thing. He then punches the counter. "I want some damn breakfast, dood!" he says. Bosch was not pleased at all.

The man growls and stares at Bosch. "How about no, you freaky penguin thing?" he says, in a displeased voice.

Bosch takes a deep breath and looks at the man, then walks away, trying with all of his might not to kill him. He then walks out the door and sighs. "I'm still hungry, dood." he says.

Bosch looks at his Mantine and sighs. "I think we should try somewhere else, dood." he says, then hops on Mantine and his stomach growls again. He then looks down at the Mall and smiles, then the Mantine goes to the ground and is returned by Bosch. "Well, it's a test, but I guess I could try it, I mean, it's the perfect time, dood." he says, then takes out a pokeball and releases his prinnylup, who was still colored blue form last time, and smiles at him. "Okay, just like last time, but we're stealing stuff like candy, dood." he says.

The Prinplup nods and blinks. "What do you need me for, dood?" he asks.

Bosch smiles and looks inside the store. "Well, you distract everyone by doing something, and I'll steal the stuff, dood." he says.

The Prinplup nods and enters the store and starts running around and smacking people in the legs and knocking over displays, then runs to the next floor, and everyone follows, going up the stairs. The whole floor was empty, and there was carnage.

Bosch blinks as he hears this and goes in and starts filling his bag with skittles, starburst, and some M&Ms, then grabs a few Pops and a bag of cotton candy, shoving them in his bag, then he goes to the back and grabs a few bags of flaming hot cheetos and flaming hot cheeto fries, and puts them in his bag.

The Prinplup, however was having a hell of a time, he was running around happily, he seemed to love causing chaos, and was knocking over displays to avoid the chasing people and then hears a whistle, the cops were following him, o shi-.

He goes outside and releases his Mantine and jumps on it, then floats up, looking for the Prinplup and the window suddenly bursts open and the Prinplup shoots out, shards of broken glass flying everywhere.

The Prinplup lands on the Mantine and smiles. "That was awesome, dood!" he says, looking at Bosch.

Bosch blinks and smiles. "Well, you did your job well, dood." he says, then looks at the Prinplup. "We got a lot of stu-" he starts to say, but then sirens are heard from below the flying Mantine. "Oh crap, the cops are on us, dood?" he asks, then looks at his Mantine. "Let's go, dood!" he says, they then take off, trying to get away from the Cops.

The Prinplup looks back and blinks, then looks at Bosch. "Erm, there's a helicopter chasing us, Bosch, dood." he says.

Bosch looks back and starts to panic. "Okay, this shouldn't be too hard, dood." he says, then looks at Mantine. "Do a backflip behind the Copter, then use Ice Beam on the tail, dood!" he says. The Mantine nods and starts to rise, then goes upside down for a second, then ends up behind the copter and shoots a beam of ice at the tail, freezing it, and stopping, making it spin out of control and fall to the ground and crash in a fiery explosion.

Bosch sees this and blinks. "Oh crap, this isn't good, dood." he says, then returns his Prinplup and sighs, his Mantine going as fast as it could. Out of nowhere, a missile flies at them, Bosch sees this and blinks. "DO A BARREL ROLL, DOOD!" He yells, hanging onto Mantine for dear life as it spun in a circle, barely avoiding the missile.

Bosch looks down at the ground and sees a missile launcher with three more rounds in it and blinks. "Oh god, dood!" he yells, then leans on his Mantine, making it go into a nosedive, and go into some trees, with the police still following. He swerves onto Cycling road and goes down, the police sirens still wailing as they followed Bosch. One of the cars slams into a mailbox, making the box fly in the air and letters fly all over...some people won't be getting their mail today.

As they near the end of the road, there is a bridge coming closer. Bosch thinks for a second and gets an idea and takes out a pokeball and releases his Cloyster, who lands on the middle of the bridge, the police drawing ever closer. Bosch on the other hand, goes to the other side of the bridge and waits. As soon as the cops get on the bridge, Bosch smiles and looks at his Cloyster. "Okay, Explosion, dood!" he says. Cloyster closes it's shell and glows white, then lets out an immense amount of energy, creating an explosion large enough to envelop the whole bridge. Bosch returns his Cloyster and sees a whole bunch of cop cars plunging off the bridge, into the water below when the smoke clear. He blinks and hops on his Mantine. "Might as well leave while they are distracted, dood." he says, then they fly off toward Johto.

By the time that these Shenanigans were over, it was night time, and he still didn't eat yet. "Doood, me being hungre is the whole thing that started this, and I haven't eaten yet, dood." he says, then takes out a Pepsi and a bag of skittles and blinks. "Erm..." he says, then opens the two somehow and pours them both in his mouth. Oops, his bad. Inside his stomach, it felt like there was a civil war in there. He leans over and clenches his stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that, dood." he says.

Bosch and Mantine fly over Fuscia, then Saffron, then Celedon, and then over Back to HQ. "Well, I think I'll rest here for a while, dood." he says, then gets off his Mantine and returns it, then goes into HQ, just to be welcomed by a chilling feeling, and a cackle...a familiar cackle. "Tim, dood?" he asks. In front of Bosch, appears a floating figure, about five and a half foot tall, with long, brown hair.

Bosch blinks and looks at him. "What now, I thought I got rid of you, dood!" he says.

Tim floats around and stops in front of Bosch and smiles. "Who said I was gone?" he asks. "I mean, you only beat me in a one on one battle, and that was in the spirit world." he says.

Bosch's left eye twitches. "Well, as you can see, because of the spirit world thing, I'm now a freaking talking, exploding penguin that says dood after all of his sentences, dood!" he yells.

Tim blinks and looks at Bosch again. "I thought there was something different about you, but I thought it was just that you got shorter." he says.

Bosch takes a deep breath and walks away, shaking his head. "While I'm sleeping, you had better not do anything to me, dood!" he yells, irritated from Tim.

Tim smiles and waves. "Okay, but I didn't even have the thought to do anything to you...[size6until you put it in my head[/size." he says, snickering.

Bosch look into the main room from the stairs and scowls. "What was that, dood?" he asks, catching the last words that Tim muttered.

Tim floats around and whistles innocently. "Oh, I didn't say anything other than I wasn't gonna terrorize you in your sleep." he says.

Bosch looks at Tim skeptically and sighs. "I hope you aren't lying, dood." he says, then goes to his room, opens the door, and looks around. "God, this has been a long day, dood." he says to himself, then takes out the plate and slips it between the mattresses of his bed, then hops in and goes under the covers, quickly falling asleep.

Tim floats around HQ and blinks. "Hm...it seems that Bosch is asleep now, and I have nothing better to do, so I think I'll mess with him in his sleep." he says, then floats into his room and looks around. "Man, I didn't have a room like this, how come he gets this?" he asks, then looks at Bosch and goes to his bed. "Okay, time to torture." he says, then goes into Bosch's body to watch his dream.

Bosch's dream

Bosch is standing in a court room, in his Prinny form, with a Prinny Judge, and Prinny Jury. The Judge looks at Bosch nervously. "Uh, um...We understand how much trouble it must be to come visit our Dark Court, dood. It's our honor to welcome the Netherworld's first, and probably last, terrifying-tempestuous-untouchable-diabolical genius, dood. S, so please, forgive our audacity in addressing you personally...for too many murders...dood...Bosch, please accept this trivial 10 felony reward, for being the ultra, supreme, penultimate, evil demon, dood." the judge says, fidgiting a bit.

The jury start to talk to each other and turn to Bosch. "Guilty, dood!" they say.

The Judge looks at the jury and back at Bosch. "Bosch is phenomenal...stupendous...he's the baddest mother I've ever seen, dood. But...please leave. Now. Dooooood..." he says, and a credit card falls from the sky. "That's 5,000,000 hell, dood." he says.

Bosch looks at the Credit card and blinks. "Five million hell, eh, dood?" he asks, holding the credit card, and flipping it over and over, looking at it.

All of the sudden, Bosch is in a little town, but then he hears a voice. "What the hell is this, Bosch?" the voice asks. Bosch looks around and everything starts to fade away. "Tim, dood?" he asks. Everything goes black and a voice is heard again. "Yeah, it's me, and what the hell was all of this?" he asks. All of the sudden, sirens are heard, and Bosch falls out of the bed, onto the hard, unforgiving floor. "Damn, dood!" he yells, over the sound of the sirens.

Tim smiles and flies out of Bosch, who bends over from the pain. "Ooooh, what'd you do this time, Bosch?" he asks, floating around carelessly.

Bosch looks at Tim and scowls. "I don't have time to mess with you, dood!" he yells, then grabs his stuff and rushes out of his room. But as he reaches the main room, Blizz appears in front of him.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Bosch?" he asks.

Bosch chuckles nervously and looks around. "Erm, not much, just that I stole some things, took down a police copter, caused a police car to go into a mailbox, and blew up a bridge, causing many police cars to plunge into the river, dood." he says, looking for a way to get around Blizz.

Blizz looks down at Bosch with a pissed look and picks him up. "Do you realize the consequences of what you've done, Bosch?" he asks

Bosch starts to struggle and laughs nervously again. "Erm...I have an excuse, dood." he says, trying to get away from Blizz's wrath and hold.

Blizz smiles at Bosch and gets in his face. "Tell me your excuse, and it had better be a damn good one." he says, giving him a shake.

Bosch blinks as he sees the smile. "Okay, first, when you smile like that, it strikes fear into my heart, dood." he says. "And as for the excuse...I was hungry, dood." he says.

Blizz's smile quickly fades as he hears this and he grabs Bosch harder. "That...that's your excuse?!" he yells. "You think it's okay to go around causing such chaos, just for something as trivial as some food, when you were going to come back here in the first place?!" he continues. He then puts his free arm to his head and sighs. "Look, whatever you need to do to fix this...do it NOW." he says, then throws Bosch behind him, a blast heard from where Bosch was thrown, and he walks to his office.

Bosch swiftly gets to his pegs and looks around, then walks out of HQ, it was still nighttime, so he would blend into the rocks of Tojho falls, he stays agains the wall and shimmys across, trying not to be spotted. He then releases his Mantine...bad mistake, a red light comes out and reveals his location. "Damn, dood!" he yells, then hops on the Mantine and flies off, gunshots were being fired at him. Bosch then looks at his Mantine and sighs. "Let's fly around for the night, dood." he says. "And if you get tired, you can take a break too, dood." he continues.

Day 2

The next day, Bosch wakes up and looks around, they were in a forest, surrounded by bug pokemon, his Mantine sitting on the ground, under Bosch. Bosch jumps off and looks around. "Geez, what happened, dood?" he asks. The bug pokemon were still, not a one moved, they were all staring at the Mantine with angry eyes. Bosch sees the stares and blinks, then hops on his Mantine. "I don't like the looks of this, dood." he says, then looks down at his Mantine, and sees that it's covered with a bunch of string shot attacks. "Well...how interesting, dood." he says, then returns his Mantine, the strings of silk falling off and blowing away. Bosch then turns to the bug pokemon and blinks as they stare at him, then takes out his hoverboard and hops on it, hoping to get away.

He was out of the forest, and well out of reach of the bug pokemon, or so he thought. Beside him, a string of silk flies past him, then falls back into the forest. "What the hell, dood?" he asks. Another string flies past him, only this one was closer. "God, why won't those things give up, dood?" he asks. One more blast comes, but only this time it hits the hoverboard, right in the engine, none the less, making the hoverboard stop, and then it was being pulled down toward the forest. "Eh..eh...eh...gotta think fast, dood!" he says, then jumps off the board and releases his Mantine and lands on it. The board keeps getting pulled down, and a small boom is heard from when the hoverboard made such harsh contact with the ground.

Bosch looks at his Mantine, who seems to be a bit tired from the night before. It's wings were flapping slowly, and it would sometimes lurch down a bit. Bosch looks at his Mantine and sighs. "He must be getting pretty tired, dood." he says, then takes out a full restore and sprays it on his Mantine. Within a few seconds, it was flying smoother and faster. "Onto the lake of rage, dood!" he says, standing up, and almost falling off.

Bosch and his Mantine reach Mahogany a short time later, landing in the middle of the town. There was no one there, they were probably in their houses, trying to hide from the Golden Gyarados. Bosch squints his eyes and steps back in terror. There was an uneaten bag of cheetoes on the ground, oh the humanity!

He then kicks the bag of chips and sighs. "What kind of monster would do that, dood?" he asks, then looks down toward the lake of rage. Easily, he is able to see the giant, golden Gyarados. "Wow, that thing's big, dood!" he says, then returns his Mantine, then starts walking to the lake of rage.

Soon after he starts walking a Gyarados is floating around, probably patrolling for intruders while the Golden Gyarados is powering up. All of the sudden, he heard this roar, a long one that lasted probably a minute. "Ahh, what was that?!" he yells. Then all of the sudden, he hears a voice out of nowhere. "Next time on Dr-" the voice starts to say, then is interrupted by the normal Gyarados spotting him and rushing toward him. Bosch takes out a pokeball and releases his Starmie. "Okay, this should be easy, dood." he says.

Battle

The Gyarados starts off by swerving around and chomping onto Stamie with it's huge, vicious fangs, and swings it a bit, then throws it into a nearby tree, it makes a quick recovery, though.

"Okay, Starmie, use Power Gem!" he says. Stamie nods and spins around, then shoots out an energy beam at the Gyarados, which seems to do nothing at first, but after a second or two, out of nowhere, a bunch of rocks fly at the Gyarados, as if he were a magnet for the rocks. They keep hitting him, and hitting him, then the barrage stops, the Gyarados hits the ground, buts gets up after a second of delay.

The Gyarados then flies at the Starmie again, trying for another crunch.

"Okay dood, dodge!" he says. Starmiestarts to spin and dodges the incoming Gyarados, making it bounce off the ground, but quickly takes to the air again.

Bosch then takes out a snag ball and smiles, then hurls it at the Gyarados, hitting it in the forehead, sucking it into the pokeball, like something out of a horror movie. The ball shakes once, twice, three times, yes, you guessed it, the Gyarados was caught.

Battle over

Bosch walks over and takes the pokeball. "Another water pokemon for my missions later, dood." he says, then puts the pokeball in his pack and continues forward. "Hmm, I still need to think of a way to get that Sun Bubble out of the Gyarados, dood." he says, then puts his head into his flipper and thinks. "Well, I could always get eaten by the Gyarados and try to find it, dood..." he says, then thinks some more. "I could cut it open with one of my pokemon, dood..." he suggests. He then sighs. "Well, those are my two most logical choices, dood." he says. Little did he know, he was about to fall into the lake.

Well, he doesn't snap out of it and falls face first into the lake. "Ahhh!" he yells out, then starts splashing about. He then stands up and sees the the water is only up to his midsection. "Erm...I think I need to act...and fast, dood." he says, then looks around and spots the golden Gyarados right next to him, a puff of smoke hits his face. "Hey there, doo-" he starts to say, but then is eaten up. "Ahhh!" he yells, then looks around and blinks. "Okay, so I'm in the mouth, dood." he says, then starts walking toward the back of the throat.

He goes down the back of the threat and starts falling down the esophagus. "Ahhhh, dood" he yells, while falling. He reaches the stomach and looks around as he landed on a tire...maybe from a monster truck. He looks around and blinks as he sees the following things: A bowl of KFC chicken, a few cans of pop, a bag of chips, a few Remoraid...and a Pikachu? He sees the pikachu and blinks. "Erm...why are you in here, dood?" he asks the Pikachu. The Pikachu had it's claws dug into the walls of the stomach. Bosch holds his fins open and blinks. "Hey, jump, dood!" he says. The Pikachu nods and jumps at Bosch. He smiles and catches the Pikachu. "Okay, dood, you'll need to make your way out of here, dood." he says, then throws the Pikachu up with all of his force. The Pikachu then starts climbing up the esophagus, then jumps out of the mouth, and runs off.

Bosch looks around and sees a small trinket, a orange one, that was shaped and looked like a sun. "Ah-ha, dood!" he yells, then takes out a string and sticks a piece of gum in his mouth and chews it for a few seconds, then sticks it around part of the string, and throws the string at the sun bubble, keeping one end in his hands. Lucky for him, the gum hit the sun bubble, and he started pulling the string, when all of the sudden. A tree falls down through the esophagus, and hits the acid, spilling it everywhere, and getting some on Bosch's legs. "Oh, HELL NAW, dood!" he yells, then starts rubbing it off, and starts to gag. "This is nasty, dood." he says, then sees that the sun bubble is in his hands. "Well, that was easy, dood." he says, then looks around. "How the hell am I supposed to get out now, dood?" he asks.

He then takes out a pokeball and releases his Mantine. "Okay dood, let's get out of here!" he says, then jumps on his kyogre, and they start heading straight up through the esophagus, and an explosion was heard, and fire was chasing them up. "Shit, it's using a flamethrower, dood!" he yells, then looks in front of them and sees a white light. "That's the end, dood!" he yells. They make it out and take a sharp left and the flame shoots out straight, missing them. Bosch lets out a victory whoop and looks around, seeing the Gyarados not change at all. "I guess he'll just have to deal with that, dood." he says.

Bosch looks around and thinks for a second. "Ah, I have it, dood!" he says, then he motions for the Mantine to land, and they do. Bosch jumps off and releases his other five pokemon: Octillery, Kabutops, Prinplup, Starmie, and Cloyster. "Okay you guys, use Rain Dance, dood!" he says, hoping the idea will work. And for some reason, the pokemon start dancing, and rain clouds appear overhead, and rain starts pouring down, filling the lake of rage slowly. This pattern goes on for five minutes, then the rain clouds start to fade, and the rain starts to slow down. The lake of rage was a foot from filled up, but it would have to do. Bosch then returns his pokemon, except Mantine and thinks. "Well, all we have left is the problem in Sinnoh, dood." he says, then hops on his Mantine. "Onward to Sinnoh!" he cries out, Mantine nods and takes off toward Sinnoh.

A few hours later, they reach lake verity, a huge downpour soaks them to the bone. "Okay, how will I fix this, dood?" he asks himself. He then stands up on Mantine's back, the Sun bubble still in his hand, then slips, and the sun bubble falls, right into the lake. "Dammit!" he yells out, then looks at his Mantine, and takes out Mantine's pokeball and jumps off, then returns his Mantine, falling toward the lake. Fifteen seconds pass, and the water lowers fifteen inches. Twenty more seconds pass, and twenty inches of water disappears. "Hmm...maybe I could use this to even out the water level, dood." he says, then wades around in the water a bit, then gets out and goes to the shore, but he was still waist deep in water. A minute passes and sixty inches of water disappears, making it evened out. "Ha, that worked, dood!" he says, then dances a bit, grabs the sun bubble then sees the water soon rise back up. "Damn, that didn't work, dood!" he yells, then throws the sun bubble back in.

Bosch takes out a pokeball and releases his Octillery. "Use Sunny day, dood!" he says. Octillery nods and raises its tentacles, trying to make the rain stop. A few seconds pass, and a beam of sunlight hits Bosch in the face and he smiles. "I hope this'll work, dood." he says. The clouds then completely fade away and he smiles. "Well, that worked out we-" he starts to say, then, the clouds appear again, and it starts pouring. "AHHHH, dood!" he cries out.

Bosch returns his Octillery and sighs, then sees a blue glow in the water and blinks. "What was that, dood?" he asks, then jumps into the water and starts to swim toward the source. He reaches an altar, with a blue jewel on top of it. He grabs the jewel and examines it, then tips his head and his eyes open wide, and he floats to the surface and coughs out a bunch of water. "Damn...still can't breathe underwater, dood." he says, then looks at the jewel. "This is pretty, dood." he says, gazing at it. He looks up and blinks. There was a clear sky, nary a cloud in sight. "I guess that's what was causing the problem, dood." he says, then floats to shore and grabs the Sun Bubble from the shore.

Bosch goes into the water again and floats on his back, and closes his eyes. "This is nice, dood." he says, drifting calmly. Then out of nowhere, he hears a voice. "I hope you enjoyed it, but now it's over." the voice says. Bosch opens his eyes and looks around, then sees a man in blue, and a gold badge. It was a cop, just his luck. Bosch swims to the other shore and starts running. "Damn, damn, damn, they found me, dood!" he yells, then hears sirens getting closer.

Bosch takes out the pokeball containing Mantine and sighs, then jumps on and takes off toward HQ. But wait, what was this? The cops were shooting rockets at him again. A missile goes by Bosch, making a whistle as it passes. He looks down and sees the rocket launcher again and sweatdrops. "Not again, dood." he says, then sees a helicopter approaching. "Okay, now this is just stupid." he says, then looks at his Mantine. "Use Ice beam again, dood." he says. Mantine turns around and shoots a beam of ice at the copter, freezing it up and causing it to crash to the ground with an explosion. "Okay dood, let's hurry to HQ." he says. Mantine turns in the other direction and takes off.

A while later, they reach Tojho falls and see no cop vehicle in sight. It seems that all was well in Snagem, they touch down on the ground and Bosch hops off Mantine and returns him. "Well, that was a rough day, dood." he says, then walks into HQ, the Sun Bubble and the mystery jewel in his pack. He walks into HQ and blinks, seeing no one around, then sighs and walks back out. You thought the mission was done, didn't you? Well, think again.

As Bosch walks out, sirens are heard, it seems the cops found him again. "Damn it, don't they give up, dood?" he asks, then walks out of Tojho falls and sees police vehicles everywhere. Then, all of the sudden, a light flashes on him, revealing his location, then, two cops jump on him and put him in handcuffs, then take him to a cop car and throw him in the back seat...whoops, their bad. Bosch glows white and smiles.

The cops look at each other, baffled. "What's up with the penguin?" the first one asks, rubbing his beard.

The second one looks at Bosch, then at the other cop. "Do you think that maybe he's -snicker- evolving?" he says, trying to hold back the laughter.

Then, out of nowhere, BOOM, Bosch explodes, making the cop car explode as well. But because the cop cars were so close, they all started to explode, one by one, the explosions went on for a few minutes. But when they stopped, there was a cloud of black smoke, the cop cars on fire, and cops all over were knocked out, bodies scattered everywhere. Bosch stands up in one of the cars and blinks, then the cuff slide right off, and he gets out of the car and looks around. "Ooops...my bad, dood." He says, then walks back up to HQ. "I'll deal with that later, dood." he says.

Mission brief

Pokemon used: Starmie, Mantine, Kabutops, Prinplup, Octillery, and Cloyster.

Trainers battled: Taakuin

Pokemon Defeated: Gyarados

Pokemon Snagged: Gyarados

I went to Celedon to get a bite to eat, and I was hungry for breakfast, but the restaurant I went to didn't serve breakfast, so I went and robbed the local store, making a mess everywhere in there. I then was attacked by the cops, but then I retaliated, and took down some of the vehicles. I then tried to run away, but was soon spotted again. So as the cops chased me, I decided to throw them off my trail by blowing up the bridge. It was a good idea, too, because I got away. I went to HQ to rest for the night, but I was awoken by sirens. I went to run away, but the worst thing happened. Blizz found me. I then went to the lake of rage and quickly found the Golden Gyarados and went inside, found the Sun Bubble, and ended the crisis by using a rain dance with a few of my pokmeon. I then went to solve the crisis in Sinnoh. I tried to end it a few ways, but it was futile, then I saw a jewel and grabbed it, then used the Sun Bubble to get the water level back to normal and went back to HQ, then was found by the cops again, and created mass chaos.


End file.
